


Just Not There

by insipid_rhyme



Series: GN'R One Shots [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: Short and sad drabble with unrequited sluff.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Series: GN'R One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Just Not There

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something, even if it's short.

It had finally happened, it had _finally_ happened and absolutely no one could say they were surprised, and now everyone was backstage avoiding each others eyes, drinks in their hands, heads hung low.

Duff was tense with anxiety and shame, his hands busy peeling the label off the beer in his hand, his mind racing with unwanted, intrusive thoughts, eyes flitting up every now and then to look at the rest of his band mates. It was so silent. 

Finally, _finally_ , something happened. Slash stoop up suddenly, the curls in his face hiding his expression, but his body language was enough to make Duff shrink back into his seat.

"You promised me," Slash said darkly, eyes focused on Duff through his hair. "You said that it wouldn't change anything, you said it didn't matter, _you_ said it wasn't a big deal!"

"I- I'm sorry," Duff choked out, eyes starting to fill with tears, breath starting to accelerate. "I didn't mean to, I- I don't know what happened-"

"You harassed me, you _kissed_ me, you crossed a fucking line, and on stage, no less!" Slash yelled, cutting him off. Duff's breath hitched in his throat and he held back a sob, shaking his head mutely. 

"I'm sorry," he rasped out, looking up at him, "It happened so fast, I didn't know what I was doing."

"You were sexually harassing our lead guitarist," Axl spat, "You sabotaged our gig, you made him fuck up what he was playing, _everyone_ saw!"

"You said it was a silly little crush, obviously you lied. Are you gonna start doing that whenever you want? Do I have to start being scared around you? Do we- can we just never share a hotel room together again, never sleep in the same bed?!"

Duff forced himself up from his seat, shaking his head frantically. He stepped forward towards Slash, but the younger man immediately backed away, shooting him a distrustful look and wrapping his arms around himself for comfort. 

"Slash," Duff whispered brokenly, his fingers twitching, aching to reach out and touch him, to _hold_ him. "You're my best friend."

Slash gave him a look- was that judgement, _disgust_ , in his eyes?

"Not anymore."

"Slash," Duff sobbed, looking away from him, wiping the tears from his eyes. He couldn't do this. He shoved past Slash and ran from the room, pushing through the doors, not looking back once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
